General anesthetics
A general anaesthetic (or anesthetic, see spelling differences) drug is an anaesthetic drug that brings about a reversible loss of consciousness. These drugs are generally administered by an anesthesia provider in order to induce or maintain general anaesthesia to facilitate surgery. Drugs given to induce or maintain general anaesthesia are either given as: * Gases or vapors (inhalational anaesthetics) * Injections (intravenous anaesthetics) Most commonly these two forms are combined, with an injection given to induce anaesthesia and a gas used to maintain it, although it is possible to deliver anaesthesia solely by inhalation or injection. Inhalational anaesthetic substances are either volatile liquids or gases and are usually delivered using an anaesthesia machine. An anaesthesia machine allows composing a mixture of oxygen, anaesthetics and ambient air, delivering it to the patient and monitoring patient and machine parameters. Liquid anaesthetics are vaporized in the machine. Many compounds have been used for inhalation anaesthesia, but only a few are still in widespread use. Desflurane, isoflurane and sevoflurane are the most widely used volatile anaesthetics today. They are often combined with nitrous oxide. Older, less popular, volatile anesthetics, include halothane, enflurane, and methoxyflurane. Researchers are also actively exploring the use of xenon as an anaesthetic. Injection anaesthetics are used for induction and maintenance of a state of unconsciousness. Anaesthetists prefer to use intravenous injections as they are faster, generally less painful and more reliable than intramuscular or subcutaneous injections. Among the most widely used drugs are: * Propofol * Etomidate * Barbiturates such as methohexital and thiopentone/thiopental * Benzodiazepines such as midazolam and diazepam (commonly known as Valium) * Ketamine is used in the UK as "field anaesthesia", for instance at a road traffic incident, and is more frequently used in the operative setting in the US. The volatile anaesthetics are a class of general anaesthetic drugs. They share the property of being liquid at room temperature, but evaporating easily for administration by inhalation (some experts make a distinction between volatile and gas anesthetics on this basis, but both are treated in this article, since they probably do not differ in mechanism of action). All of these agents share the property of being quite hydrophobic (i.e., as liquids, they are not freely miscible with in water, and as gases they dissolve in oils better than in water Awareness and memory during anaestheia Neurobiology of general anaesthesia See also * Chloroform * Ether (anesthetic) * Local anesthetics * Intraoperative awareness References Books *Aitkenhead, A. R. (1993). Conscious awareness. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Bejenke, C. J. (1996). Can patients be protected from the detrimental consequences of intraoperative awareness in the absence of effective technology? Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Bennett, H. L. (1993). F.A.C.E.: A sensitive and specific monitor for the adequacy ('depth') of anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Bennett, H. L. (1993). Memory for events during anesthesia does occur: A psychologist's viewpoint. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Block, R. I., Ghoneim, M. M., Pathak, D., Kumar, V., & Hinrichs, J. V. (1990). Studying effects of a subanaesthetic concentration of nitrous oxide to select assessments sensitive to learning during general anaesthesia. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Bonebakker, A. E., Bonke, B., Klein, J., Wolters, G., & et al. (1996). Information-processing during general anaesthesia: Evidence for unconscious memory. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. Papers *Abbott, F. V. (1996). Pain during bone marrow aspiration: Pain Vol 65(2-3) May-Jun 1996, 284. *Adam, N., Castro, A. D., & Clark, D. L. (1974). Production, estimation, and reproduction of time intervals during inhalation of a general anesthetic in man: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 102(4) Apr 1974, 609-614. *Adam, N., Castro, A. D., & Clark, D. L. (1974). State-dependent learning with a general anesthetic (isoflurane) in man: T -I -T Journal of Life Sciences Vol 4(4) 1974, 125-133. *Albert, D. J., Walsh, M. L., Zalys, C., & Dyson, E. M. (1987). Maternal aggression and intermale social aggression: A behavioral comparison: Behavioural Processes Vol 14(3) Jun 1987, 267-276. *Alexinsky, T., & Chapouthier, G. (1979). Halothane anaesthesia and DMS performance in rats: Memory impairment or avoidance behaviour? : Physiology & Behavior Vol 22(1) Jan 1979, 99-105. *Alkire, M. T., Haier, R. J., & Fallon, J. H. (2000). Toward a unified theory of narcosis: Brain imaging evidence for a thalamocortical switch as the neurophysiologic basis of anesthetic-induced unconsciousness: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 9(3) Sep 2000, 370-386. *Andrade, J. (1995). Learning during anaesthesia: A review: British Journal of Psychology Vol 86(4) Nov 1995, 479-506. *Arhem, P., Klement, G., & Nilsson, J. (2003). Mechanism of anesthesia: Towards integrating network, cellular, and molecular level modeling: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 28(Suppl1) Jul 2003, S40-S47. *Atkinson, R. M., Morozumi, P., Green, J. D., & Kramer, J. C. (1977). Nitrous oxide intoxication: Subjective effects in healthy young men: Journal of Psychedelic Drugs Vol 9(4) Oct-Dec 1977, 317-328. *Berde, C. (1996). "Pain during bone marrow aspiration": Commentary reply: Pain Vol 65(2-3) May-Jun 1996, 284-285. *Bernthal, P. J., & Koss, M. C. (1978). Some physiologic characteristics of the electrodermal reflex in the cat: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 3(5) Sep-Oct 1978, 437-441. *Betancor Rodriguez, V., Rodriguez Perez, A., Rodriguez Perez, A., & Sanchez Garcia, J. (2001). Information processing under general anesthesia: Effects on the disabiguation of social information: Psicothema Vol 13(2) May 2001, 318-323. *Bethune, D. W., Ghosh, S., Gray, B., Kerr, L., Walker, I. A., Doolan, L. A., et al. (1993). Learning during general anesthesia: Implicit recall following methohexital or propofol infusion. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Bethune, D. W., Ghosh, S., Walker, I. A., Carter, A., Kerr, L., & Sharples, L. (1993). Intraoperative positive therapeutic suggestions improve immediate postoperative recovery following cardiac surgery. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Blacher, R. S. (1993). Psychological reactions to awareness in anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Block, R. I., Ghoneim, M. M., Pathak, D., Kumar, V., & et al. (1988). Effects of a subanesthetic concentration of nitrous oxide on overt and covert assessments of memory and associative processes: Psychopharmacology Vol 96(3) Nov 1988, 324-331. *Bonebakker, A. E., Bonke, B., Klein, J., Wolters, G., & et al. (1996). Information processing during general anesthesia: Evidence for unconscious memory: Memory & Cognition Vol 24(6) Nov 1996, 766-776. *Bonebakker, A. E., Jelicic, M., Passchier, J., & Bonke, B. (1996). Memory during general anesthesia: Practical and methodological aspects: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 5(4) Dec 1996, 542-561. *Bonke, B., Bovill, J. G., & Moerman, N. (1996). Memory and awareness in anaesthesia 3. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Bonke, B., Fitch, W., & Millar, K. (1990). Memory and awareness in anaesthesia. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Bonke, B., Rupreht, J., & Van Eijndhoven, J. H. (1986). Stimulus processing during apparent unconsciousness in anesthetized volunteers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 62(2) Apr 1986, 587-591. *Bonke, B., Van Dam, M. E., Van Kleef, J. W., & Slijper, F. M. E. (1993). Implicit memory tested in children with inhalation anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Bowles, S. M., Sebel, P. S., Saini, V., & Chamoun, N. (1993). Effects of anesthesia on the EEG--Bispectral analysis correlates with movement. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Brackbill, Y. (1977). Long-term effects of obstetrical anesthesia on infant autonomic function: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 10(6) Nov 1977, 529-535. *Cariani, P. (2000). Anesthesia, neural information processing, and consciousness awareness: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 9(3) Sep 2000, 387-395. *Caseley-Rondi, G. (1996). Perceptual processing during general anaesthesia reconsidered within a neuropsychological framework. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Challet, E., Gourmelen, S., Pevet, P., Oberling, P., & Pain, L. (2007). Reciprocal Relationships between General (Propofol) Anesthesia and Circadian Time in Rats: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 32(3) Mar 2007, 728-735. *Charlton, P. F. C., Wang, M., & Russell, I. F. (1993). Implicit and explicit memory for word stimuli presented during general anesthesia without neuromuscular blockade. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Chortkoff, B. S., & Eger, E. I., II. (1993). Memory for events during anesthesia has not been demonstrated: An anesthesiologist's viewpoint. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Cogliolo, P., Romano, V., Villani, R., Del Franco, G., & Aschettino, L. (1993). A correct dosage (kg/min) of propofol guarantees the absence of awareness. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Cogliolo, P., Romano, V., Villani, R., Galano, M., & Di Meglio, C. (1993). Effectiveness of Evans' technique for the evaluation of awareness. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Cohen-Salmon, D., & Annequin, D. (1996). An investigation of memories of tonsillectomy-adenoidectomy in childhood. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Cork, R. C., Kihlstrom, J. F., & Schacter, D. L. (1993). Implicit and explicit memory with isoflurane compared to sufentanil/nitrous oxide. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Couture, L. J., & Bennett, H. L. (1990). Multi-modal content analysis of post-anaesthetic hypnotic regressions. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Couture, L. J., Kihlstrom, J. F., Cork, R. C., Belir, S. E., & Hughes, S. (1993). Therapeutic suggestions presented during isoflurane anesthesia: Preliminary report. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Cundy, J. M. (1993). Early intervention in treatment of post-anesthetic awareness stress disorders. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Cundy, J. M., & Dasey, N. (1996). An audit of stress disorders related to anaesthesia. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Daunderer, M., & Schwender, D. (2000). Awareness during general anesthesia: Extent of the problem and approaches to prevention: CNS Drugs Vol 14(3) Sep 2000, 173-190. *de Beer, N. A. M., van Hooff, J. C., Cluitmans, P. J. M., & Korsten, H. H. M. (1996). The effect of skin incision and sternotomy on the auditory evoked potential. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *De Jong, C. A. J., Laheij, R. J., Krabbe, P. F. M., & Victory, R. M. V. V. C. (2005). De John, Krabbe, Laheij & Van Cauter refuted: Evidence-based non-effectiveness can hardly be patient-friendly: Addiction Vol 100(12) Dec 2005, 1884-1885. *De Jong, C. A. J., Laheij, R. J. F., & Krabbe, P. F. M. (2005). General anaesthesia does not improve outcome in opioid antagonist detoxification treatment: A randomized controlled trial: Addiction Vol 100(2) Feb 2005, 206-215. *De Jong, C. J. (2005). Letter to the editor: General anesthesia is patient-friendly in opioid antagonist detoxification treatment: Addiction Vol 100(11) Nov 2005, 1742-1744. *de Roode, A., Caekebeke, J. F. V., van Dijk, J. G., & Bovill, J. G. (1993). The feasibility of AERP registration during alfentanil, halothane and propofol anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Dierks-Ventling, C., Gerhard, U., & Hobi, V. (1989). The effects of total- and local anesthesia on concentration and memory: Schweizersche Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/ Revue suisse de psychologie Vol 48(2) 1989, 112-120. *Dijkstra, J. B., & Jolles, J. (2002). Postoperative cognitive dysfunction versus complaints: A discrepancy in long-term findings: Neuropsychology Review Vol 12(1) Mar 2002, 1-14. *Donker, A. G., Phaf, R. H., Porcelijn, T., & Bonke, B. (1996). Processing familiar and unfamiliar material during general anaesthesia. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Edmonds, H. L., Jr., Andrews, P. J. D., Ackerman, W. E., Tabatabai, A., Juneja, M., Cases-Cristobal, V., et al. (1993). Facial EMG quantifies anxiety and anesthetic adequacy during labor. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Elkins, G., Rajab, M. H., Marcus, J., & Staniunas, R. (2004). Prevelence of Anxiety Among Patients Undergoing Colorectal Surgery: Psychological Reports Vol 95(2) Oct 2004, 657-658. *Erskine, R., Murphy, P., & Langton, J. A. (1994). The effect of ethyl alcohol on the sensitivity of upper airway reflexes: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 29(4) Jul 1994, 425-431. *Evans, C., & Richardson, P. H. (1990). A double-blind randomized placebo-controlled study of therapeutic suggestions during general anaesthesia. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Ewin, D. M. (1990). Hypnotic technique for recall of sounds heard under general anaesthesia. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Ferraz Salles, J. C. (1986). Electroconvulsive shock therapy without anesthesia: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 35(3) May-Jun 1986, 169-172. *Figallo, E. M., & Wingard, L. B. (1979). Effects of physostigmine, scopolamine, and mecamylamine on the sleeping time induced by ketamine in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 61(1) 1979, 59-62. *Fine, P. G., Lind, G., & Pace, N. L. (1993). The influence of preoperative sympathetic block or regional anesthesia on postoperative analgesia use and pain scores after upper extremity surgery: A randomized controlled pilot study: Journal of Musculoskeletal Pain Vol 1(1) 1993, 59-71. *Fischer, P., Wallner, H., Jungwirth, S., Weissgram, S., Krampla, W., Bauer, P., et al. (2007). Cumulative Exposure to General Anesthesias and Cognitive Dysfunction at Age 75 in the Vienna Transdanube Aging "VITA" Study: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 19(1) Win 2007, 21-26. *Francois, G., & Moisan, D. (1975). General anesthesia for electroconvulsive therapy: L'Encephale Vol 1(3) 1975, 219-221. *Franks, N. P., & Lieb, W. R. (2000). The role of NMDA receptors in consciousness: What can we learn from anesthetic mechanisms? Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Fraser, L. S. M., Vincent, C., Oakley, D. A., Pearce, S., & et al. (1996). Pain perception during surgery performed under adequate general anaesthesia. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Furlong, M. (1990). Positive suggestions presented during anaesthesia. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Furlong, M., & Read, C. (1993). Therapeutic suggestions during general anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Fyro, B., Settergren, G., & Sedvall, G. (1975). Release of homovanillic acid from the brain of children: Life Sciences Vol 17(3) Aug 1975, 397-402. *Gasparini, M., Vanacore, N., Schiaffini, C., Brusa, L., Panella, M., Talarico, G., et al. (2002). A case-control study on Alzheimer's disease and exposure to anesthesia: Neurological Sciences Vol 23(1) 2002, 11-14. *Gazdag, G., & Ivanyi, Z. (2007). Hemodynamic effects of etomidate and propofol: Journal of ECT Vol 23(3) Sep 2007, 206. *Ghoneim, M. M., & Block, R. I. (1993). Memory for events during anesthesia does occur: An anesthesiologist's viewpoint. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Ghoneim, M. M., & Block, R. I. (1996). Recent advances in the study of memory and awareness during general anaesthesia. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Ghoneim, M. M., Block, R. I., Sum Ping, S. T., Ali, M. A., & Hoffman, J. G. (1990). Learning without recall during general anaesthesia. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Giannini, J. A. (1987). Postoperative response to behavioral suggestions administered to surgical patients while under surgical levels of general anesthesia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gidron, Y., Barak, T., Henik, A., Gurman, G., & Stiener, O. (2002). Implicit learning of emotional information under anesthesia: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 13(1) Jan 2002, 139-142. *Gillman, M. A., & Lichtigfeld, F. J. (2002). Randomized double-blind trial of psychotropic analgesic nitrous oxide compared with diazepam for alcohol withdrawal state: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 22(3) Apr 2002, 129-134. *Girard, N. J. (1993). The ability of adults to perform mental tasks in a perioperative environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldmann, L. (1990). Cognitive processing and general anesthesia. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Gonzalez-Esparza, L. (1978). Influence of various anesthetic techniques on the neuroendocrine system: I. Sympathetic-adrenal activity: Revista de Medicina de la Universidad de Navarra Vol 22(2) Jun 1978, 49-57. *Goudie, A. J., & Dickins, D. W. (1978). Nitrous oxide-induced conditioned taste aversions in rats: The role of duration of drug exposure and its relation to the taste aversion-self-administration paradox: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 9(5) Nov 1978, 587-592. *Gurman, G., Porath, A., Schily, M., Fajer, S., Pearlman, A., & Gdor, S. (1993). Correlation of hemodynamic stability with spectral edge frequency during maintenance of general anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Hammond, P. (1978). Inadequacy of nitrous oxide/oxygen mixtures for maintaining anaesthesia in cats: Satisfactory alternatives: Pain Vol 5(2) Aug 1978, 143-151. *Hasan, Z. A., & Woolley, D. E. (1999). The short-acting anesthetic propofol produces biphasic effects--depression and withdrawal rebound overshoot--on some (but not all) limbic evoked potentials in the behaving rat: Brain Research Vol 818(1) Feb 1999, 51-64. *Hillman, M. G. (1977). Similar drug action and physical dependence for ethanol and nitrous oxide in mice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Homanics, G. E., Xu, Y., & Tang, P. (2002). Integrated approaches to the action of general anesthetics and alcohol: Physiology & Behavior Vol 77(4-5) Dec 2002, 495-499. *Hug, C. C., Jr. (1993). Awareness during cardiac anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Inami, Y., Miyaoka, T., Horiguchi, J., & Yamada, N. (2003). A schizophrenic patient showing marked remission of tardive dyskinesia after general anesthesia: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(5) May 2003, 547-549. *Izumi, J., Hirose, Y., & Yazaki, T. (1992). Percutaneous trigeminal rhizotomy and percutaneous cordotomy under general anesthesia: Stereotactic & Functional Neurosurgery Vol 59(1-4) 1992, 62-68. *Jay, S., Elliott, C. H., Fitzgibbons, I., Woody, P., & et al. (1995). A comparative study of cognitive behavior therapy versus general anesthesia for painful medical procedures in children: Pain Vol 62(1) Jul 1995, 3-9. *Jelicic, M., & Bonke, B. (1996). Learning during anaesthesia: A survey of expert opinion. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Jelicic, M., Bonke, B., De Roode, A., & Bovill, J. G. (1993). Implicit learning during anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Jelicic, M., Bonke, B., & Millar, K. (1993). Different intra-anesthetic suggestions and their effect on postoperative course. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Jelicic, M., Bonke, B., Wolters, G., & Phaf, R. H. (1992). Implicit memory for words presented during anaesthesia: European Journal of Cognitive Psychology Vol 4(1) Mar 1992, 71-80. *Johnson, C. B., Young, S. S., & Taylor, P. M. (1993). Use of the frequency spectral analysis of the equine electroencephalogram as an indication of the depth of halothane anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Kaiser-Rekkas, A., Schwender, D., & Poppel, E. (1997). Auditory evoked potentials and hypnosis in the exploration of acoustic awareness during general anesthesia: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 13(2) 1997, 137-153. *Kalff, A. C., Bonke, B., Wolters, G., & Manger, F. W. (1996). Implicit memory for stimuli presented during inhalation anaesthesia in children. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Kasvikis, Y., Mitskidou, P., Brewer, C., Siafaka, A., & Anagnostakos, A. (1996). Opiate withdrawal under general anaesthesia and naltrexone induction in 24 hours: A clinical report on 25 cases from Athens, Greece, and a short literature review: Psychiatriki Vol 7(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 191-198. *Kelz, M. B., Sun, Y., Chen, J., Meng, Q. C., Moore, J. T., Veasey, S. C., et al. (2008). An essential role for orexins in emergence from general anesthesia: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 105(4) Jan 2008, 1309-1314. *Kenny, G. N. C., Mantzaridis, H., & Fisher, A. C. (1993). Validation of monitoring anesthetic depth by closed-loop control. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Kihlstrom, J. F. (1993). Implicit memory function during anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Kihlstrom, J. F., & Cork, R. C. (2007). Consciousness and anesthesia. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Konieczko, K., Thornton, C., Newton, D. E. F., & Frith, C. D. (1990). Psychological testing and memory during sub-MAC isoflurane anaesthesia. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Korunka, C., Guttmann, G., Schleinitz, D., Hilpert, M., Haas, R., & Fitzal, S. (1993). Effects of positive suggestions and music presented during anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Kudoh, A., Takahira, Y., Katagai, H., & Takazawa, T. (2002). Cortisol response to surgery and postoperative confusion in depressed patients under general anesthesia with fentanyl: Neuropsychobiology Vol 46(1) Aug 2002, 22-26. *Kuizenga, K., & Hennis, P. J. (1993). EEG effects of midazolam in surgical patients under epidural anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Letourneau, J. E., Denis, R., & Londorf, D. (1986). Influence of auditory or visual warning on visual reaction time with variations of subjects' alertness: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 62(2) Apr 1986, 667-674. *Lichter, I., Goldstein, L. H., Toone, B. K., & Mellers, J. D. C. (2004). Nonepileptic seizures following general anesthetics: A report of five cases: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 5(6) Dec 2004, 1005-1013. *Liu, D. H., Standen, P. J., & Aitkenhead, A. R. (1993). The influence of intraoperative therapeutic suggestions on postoperative recovery after surgical repair of fractured neck of femur. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Ma, J., & Leung, L. S. (2006). Limbic System Participates in Mediating the Effects of General Anesthetics: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 31(6) Jun 2006, 1177-1192. *Magnusson, M., Padoan, S., & Ornhagen, H. (1989). Evaluation of smooth pursuit and voluntary saccades in nitrous oxide-induced narcosis: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 60(10, Sect 1) Oct 1989, 977-982. *Malcolm, R. D. (1981). Antagonism of ethanol narcosis in mice: A role for hyperbaric pressure, environmental temperature and gas composition: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mathews, D. M., & Wang, M. (2007). Anesthesia awareness and trauma: Carll, Elizabeth K (Ed). *Meier, U., Trullinger, E., Stoll, F., & Fassolt, A. (1986). Concerning postoperative disturbances of concentration and memory following anesthesia: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 45(1-2) 1986, 103-118. *Mereu, G., Lilliu, V., Vargiu, P., Muntoni, A. L., & et al. (1995). Depolarization inactivation of dopamine neurons: An artifact? : Journal of Neuroscience Vol 15(2) Feb 1995, 1144-1149. *Merikle, P. M., & Daneman, M. (1996). Memory for events during anaesthesia: A meta-analysis. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Merikle, P. M., & Daneman, M. (1996). Memory for unconsciously perceived events: Evidence from anesthetized patients: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 5(4) Dec 1996, 525-541. *Merikle, P. M., & Rondi, G. J. (1993). Memory for events during anesthesia has not been demonstrated: A psychologist's viewpoint. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Messina, A. (1996). Awareness in anaesthesia: A personal view. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Millar, K. (1993). The neglected factor of individual variation in studies of memory during anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Millar, K., Macrae, W. J., & Thorp, J. M. (1996). Implicit memory as a function of surgery-induced arousal and variation in anaesthetic state. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Modzelewska, M., Wolowicka, L., & Admiraal, P. (1985). Research into the dynamics of operation anxiety: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 28(4) 1985, 1103-1110. *Moix, J., Bayes, R., Burrel, L., Casas, J. M., & et al. (1996). Effects of intraoperative suggestions on intra- and postoperative variables: Preliminary report. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Morgan, S. F. (1981). The effects of halothane general anesthesia on the intellectual and adaptive functioning of five to eight year old children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Morse, D. R., & et al. (1981). Stress, relaxation and saliva: A follow-up study involving clinical endodontic patients: Journal of Human Stress Vol 7(3) Sep 1981, 19-26. *Mostert, J. W. (1975). States of awareness during general anesthesia: Perspectives in Biology and Medicine Vol 19(1) 1975, 68-76. *Mravotich, S. (1977). Neural pathways involved in avoidance conditioning of cats under general anaesthesia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Naguib, M., Magboul, M. M. A., & Jaroudi, R. (1998). Adverse effects of general anaesthetics: Incidence and therapeutic implications: CNS Drugs Vol 10(2) Aug 1998, 119-144. *Newton, D. E. F., Thornton, C., & Jordan, C. (1993). The auditory evoked response as a monitor of anesthetic depth. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Oddby-Muhrbeck, E., & Jakobsson, J. (1993). Intraoperative awareness: A comparison of total intravenous and inhalational anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Osterman, J. E., Hopper, J., Heran, W. J., Keane, T. M., & van der Kolk, B. A. (2001). Awareness under anesthesia and the development of posttraumatic stress disorder: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 23(4) Jul-Aug 2001, 198-204. *Patel, A. S., Gorst-Unsworth, C., Venn, R. M., Kelley, K., & Jacob, Y. (2006). Anesthesia and Electroconvulsive Therapy: A Retrospective Study Comparing Etomidate and Propofol: Journal of ECT Vol 22(3) Sep 2006, 179-183. *Patterson, M. M., & Gormezano, I. (1978). A mask for rabbit stereotaxic gas anesthesia: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 10(1) Feb 1978, 41-42. *Pitts, D. K., Udom, C. E., & Marwah, J. (1987). Cardiovascular effects of cocaine in anesthetized and conscious rats: Life Sciences Vol 40(11) Mar 1987, 1099-1111. *Plourde, G., & Villemure, C. (1993). The P3 (or P300) component of event-related potentials: Guidelines for use in anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Polster, M. R. (1993). Memory and awareness in anesthesia: One discipline or four? Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Pranulis, M. F., Dabbs, J. M., & Johnson, J. E. (1975). General anesthesia and the patient's attempts at control: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 3(1) 1975, 49-54. *Price, K. R. (1991). Memory and mental processing speed following regional and general anesthesia in the elderly: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Prosser, S., & Arslan, E. (1985). Does general anesthesia affect the child's auditory middle latency response (MLR)? : Scandinavian Audiology Vol 14(2) 1985, 105-107. *Rasmussen, K. G., Laurila, D. R., Brady, B. M., Lewis, C. L., Niemeyer, K. D., Sun, N. M., et al. (2007). Anesthesia outcomes in a randomized double-blind trial of sevoflurane and thiopental for induction of general anesthesia in electroconvulsive therapy: Journal of ECT Vol 23(4) Dec 2007, 236-238. *Ring, K. (1996). A note on anesthetically-induced frightening "near-death experiences." Journal of Near-Death Studies Vol 15(1) Fal 1996, 17-23. *Roizen, M. F., & et al. (1978). Effect of general anesthetics on handling- and decapitation-induced increases in sympathoadrenal discharge: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 204(1) Jan 1978, 11-18. *Rondi, G. J., Bowers, K. S., Buckley, D. N., Merikle, P. M., Dunn, G. L., & Rondi, P. M. (1993). Postoperative impact of information presented during general anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Roorda-Hrdlickova, V., Wolters, G., Bonke, B., & Phaf, R. H. (1990). Unconscious perception during general anaesthesia, demonstrated by an implicit memory task. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Russell, I. F. (1993). Midazolam-alfentanil: An anesthetic? An investigation using the isolated forearm technique. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Sato, T., Hara, T., & Takeichi, M. (1992). A case of neuroleptic malignant syndrome with a history of general anesthesia: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 7(5) Sep-Oct 1992, 351-353. *Schaefer, M. K., Gurman, G., Moecke, H. P., Voigt, E., Osswald, P. M., & Olthoff, D. (1993). Preliminary results of inhalatory and balanced anesthesia protocols on monitoring depth of anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Schaefer, M. K., Kleemann, P. P., Krohne, H. W., Vrana, S., & et al. (1996). Does anaesthetic requirement correlate with preoperative anxiety? Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Schmaltz, G. (1979). Can halothane anaesthesia have any aversive effects on the rat? : Physiology & Behavior Vol 22(1) Jan 1979, 25-29. *Schwender, D., Daunderer, M., Klasing, S., Poppel, E., & et al. (1996). Electrophysiological measurement of 'depth' of anaesthesia. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Schwender, D., Kaiser, A., Klasing, S., Peter, K., & Poppel, E. (1993). Explicit and implicit memory and mid-latency auditory evoked potentials during cardiac surgery. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Schwender, D., Klasing, S., Faber-Zullig, E., Keller, I., Poppel, E., & Peter, K. (1993). Midlatency auditory evoked potentials and intraoperative wakefulness during general anesthesia with propofol, isoflurane and flunitrazepam/fentanyl. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Schwender, D., Madler, C., Keller, I., Klasing, S., Peter, K., & Poppel, E. (1993). Midlatency auditory evoked potentials indicate wakefulness during cesarean section. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Sebel, P. S., Bonke, B., & Winograd, E. (1993). Memory and awareness in anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Smith, R. J., Roberts, N. M., Rodgers, R. J., & Bennett, S. (1986). Adverse cognitive effects of general anaesthesia in young and elderly patients: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 1(3) Jul 1986, 253-259. *Smythies, J. (1999). The biochemical basis of coma: Psycoloquy Vol 10 Dec 1999, No Pagination Specified. *Stanski, D. R. (1993). Monitoring anesthetic depth. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Steinberg, M. E., Hord, A. H., Reed, B., & Sebel, P. S. (1993). Study of the effect of intraoperative suggestion on postoperative analgesia and well-being. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Thornton, C., Creagh-Barry, P., Jordan, C., & Newton, D. E. F. (1993). Separation of hypnotic and analgesic effects of anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Tooley, J. R., Satas, S., Porter, H., Silver, I. A., & Thoresen, M. (2003). Head Cooling with Mild Systemic Hypothermia in Anesthetized Piglets Is Neuroprotective: Annals of Neurology Vol 53(1) Jan 2003, 65-72. *Trustman, R., Dubovsky, S., & Titley, R. (1977). Auditory perception during general anesthesia: Myth or fact? : International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 25(2) Apr 1977, 88-105. *van der Kolk, B. A., Hopper, J. W., & Osterman, J. E. (2001). Exploring the nature of traumatic memory: Combining clinical knowledge with laboratory methods: Journal of Aggression, Maltreatment & Trauma Vol 4(2) 2001, 9-31. *Van Hooff, J. C., De Beer, N. A. M., Brunia, C. H. M., Cluitmans, P. J. M., & et al. (1995). Information processing during cardiac surgery: An event related potential study: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 96(5) Sep 1995, 433-452. *van Hooff, J. C., de Beer, N. A. M., Brunia, C. H. M., Cluitmans, P. J. M., & et al. (1996). Detection of information processing during general anaesthesia by means of event related potentials. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Vardaris, R. M., Weisz, D. J., & Teyler, T. J. (1977). !D-9-tetrahydrocannabinol and the hippocampus: Effects on CA1 field potentials in rats: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 2(3) May-Jun 1977, 181-187. *Villemure, C., Lorrain, D., & Plourde, G. (2004). Sparing of perceptual implicit memory despite suppression of the electrophysiological word repetition effect: A study with general anesthetic isoflurane: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 115(10) Oct 2004, 2403-2409. *Villemure, C., Plourde, G., Lussier, I., & Normandin, N. (1993). Auditory processing during isoflurane anesthesia: A study with an implicit memory task and auditory evoked potentials. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Watson, M., Sanderson, P., & Russell, W. J. (2004). Tailoring reveals information requirements: The case of anaesthesia alarms: Interacting with Computers Vol 16(2) Apr 2004, 271-293. *Watt, R. C. (1996). Dimensional complexity of human EEG and level of consciousness. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Wolters, G. (1993). What kind of memory is memory in anesthesia? Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Yamada, K., Goto, S., Kuratsu, J.-i., Matsuzaki, K., Tamura, T., Nagahiro, S., et al. (2007). Stereotactic surgery for subthalamic nucleus stimulation under general anesthesia: A retrospective evaluation of Japanese patients with Parkinson's disease: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 13(2) Mar 2007, 101-107. *Yanagidani, T., Ota, K., & Collins, J. G. (1998). Complex effects of general anesthesia on sensory processing in the spinal dorsal horn: Brain Research Vol 812(1-2) Nov 1998, 301-304. Category:Anesthesia Category:Aneathetic drugs Category:Pharmacology